1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the detection of a blockage in liquid supply.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2008-289635 discloses an infusion device. This infusion device has the function of detecting a blockage in a liquid channel of an infusion tube mechanism, using a sensor (strain gauge mechanism) for detecting a blockage. JP-A-2002-289635 discloses a technique in which variations at the time of manufacturing the infusion tube and variations in the loading state of the infusion tube in an infusion pump mechanism are calibrated for the purpose of detecting a blockage relatively accurately.
The related-art technique does not take the calibration of the sensor itself into consideration at all. Particularly in the case where the sensor has a large individual difference, the accuracy of blockage detection drops if the calibration of the sensor is not considered.